Contest mircale
by Dawn stone
Summary: What happens after dawn wins her last ribbon? She meets up with kenny and paul at the beach. What will happen to dawn.


Contest miracle

Contest miracle

**Contest miracle**

Dawn woke up and stared to get ready for her contest. She sent out her buneary from it's pokeball. "Buneary I don't know what to do? How can I stay focused when I have something on my mind?" "Buneary what should I do? Should I wear this dress or this one?" "Buneary!" Buneary said the one on the left. "Okay let's go!"

Then the door bell rang there was a note on the ground, it was from Kenny.

_Dear, dawn I know this is last minute but I have a surprise after the contest. From Kenny p.s. you still are Dede to me._

(Why would he write that? I wonder what he wants to take about.) Dawn left the room and ran into Paul before the contest. "Paul is you here for your gym battle?" "Yeah, so……."

"No time to talk got to go to my contest bye!" Dawn interrupted and ran for the contest. When she got there Kenny was waiting. "Hay Dede this your last contest before the grand festival?" "Kenny stop calling me Dede! Yeah I have four ribbons! Why you ask!"

Dawn said with fury. "Nothing to you, I'll give you the surprise after the contest." Kenny said while trying to be nice. "Please give me a clue, Kenny!" "Not know Dede I have to go on stage." "Stop calling me Dede!" Dawn shouted to Kenny. (What could the surprise be? Kenny is acting not like him self today.)

Dawn thought. "Now here's a coordinator from twin leaf town, Kenny." The announcer said. "Come on out prinplup, use whirl pool and metal claw!" Kenny shouted, Prinplup made and glitter rain powder. Kenny went of stage and gave dawn a high five before she went on the stage. "And now also from twin leaf town here's Dawn." The announcer said with excitement.

"Buneary use ice beam and flame thrower!' Dawn said with a flirty wink to the crowd. Buneary made a sculpture that looked like ribbon. The rest of the contest went well, Dawn and Kenny made it to the finals! Who's going to win? You have to see for your self. "Now it's time for the main event. May the best coordinator win this gorgeous ribbon?" The announcer said.

**Go to the next page and find out who wins the ribbon?**

**The battle**

"Hay Kenny you are going down, and I'm getting that ribbon." "You wish dawn, come on out prinplup!" "Come out buneary on to the stage!" Dawn said with a cute curtsy. "Prinplup use metal claw!" Kenny said with a bow. (Let's see how Kenny likes it when I scare him.) "Buneary use safe guard and evolve!" Dawn shouted.

"Buneary has evolved into Lopunny!" The announcer said with amazement! "Lopunny use shock wave and ballot tackle!" Dawn order. "Kenny it's your turn!" Dawn said with a flirty wink to Kenny . "Prinplup use….. Mach punch." Kenny said.

(Kenny looks so cute when he is scared.) Dawn thought. Lopunny's shock wave made prinplup faint. "Prinplup is out cold, dawn is the winner!" The announcer said while giving dawn her ribbon. "I understand that this is your fifth ribbon good luck at the grand festival." The announcer said to the crowd. "I will do my best."

Dawn said while Kenny gave her a note. It's said,

_Dawn you did a good job at the contest. Meet me by the beach in an hour and I will hive you the surprise there. From Kenny._

Dawns mind kept racing when she was running to the beach. She kept wondering what Kenny was going to say. Then she finally made it to the beach, she saw Kenny and Paul talking. "Dawn!"

**Go to the next page to find out what happens next. O yeah sorry this page has to be short!**

**The weird conversation**

They both said while running to dawn. "Kenny why is Paul here I thought we'd be alone." Dawn said with disappointment. "I'm here to congratulate you on your performance." Paul said while he smirked relay badly. "Paul can me and Kenny talk in private for a few minutes." Dawn said while grabbing Kenny's hand. "Okay Dawn! You have three minutes!"

Paul said while being bossy. "Dawn I wanted to tell you something earlier, you looked cute today." Kenny said with a cocky voice. "Thank you." Dawn said while blushing. "And also wanted to tell you how I feel." Kenny said nervously. (Yes, he is going to say first, whew.) Dawn thought.

"Dawn since I battled you in Floaroma town I wanted to tell you that I……" "Don't you dare she's mine!" Paul interrupted while going on his gliscor and taking dawn. "Kenny help me!" Dawn said while scrumming in Paul's arms. "I'm coming dawn hold on!" Kenny brought out his staraptor. "Dawn, Kenny is going to tell you he likes you and other stuff. But I like you more!" Paul said innocuously. "Paul get your hands off her she's my rival not yours!"

**So It's getting pretty interesting A? Go to the next page.**

**The fight over dawn!**

Kenny said while trying to catch up. "You have to battle me first, a one-one battle to win her." Paul shouted. "Let her be the judge. You use your staraptor and I use my gliscor." Paul said with a grin. "Okay lets battle!" Kenny said with fury.

(Why did this have to happen to me, I wanted for Kenny to say he likes me not Paul!) Dawn thought with disgusts. "Dawn stay focused!" Paul shouted. "Paul be more nice, she might not like you if you are bossy." Kenny said while stearing at dawn. Dawn started to blush. "Shut up Kenny and battle!" Paul said angrily.

"Gliscor use metal claw and posion jab." Paul said with a grin. "Staraptor use fly and physic!" Kenny said with fury and anger. "Gliscor dodge……" Paul said after gliscor fainted. (Kenny sucks at contest battles! But is great at Pokemon battle.) Dawn thought with relief.

"Kenny is the winner!" Dawn shouted with glee. "What the hell! I lost! Augh I'm leaving!" Paul shouted. His gliscor fell down and Paul landed on a salamence. He got a good butt whopping for it's trainer. "Kenny what did you want to tell me?" Dawn asked. "I wanted to say I like you... "As." Dawn added. "A…." Dawn interrupted and kissed him. "That's what you wanted to say Kenny." Dawn said. "Yeah it's what I wanted to tell you dawn, you are the smartest and cutiest girl I mett." Kenny said while blushing. "Really? I love you too. I knew you would when you battled for me!"

"Dawn, I have five ribbons, I didn't want to tell you until you got your fifth ribbon. I entered that contest for fun and to tell you I love you that's all." Kenny said sweetly. "How sweet, I will still beat you at the grand festival." Dawn said in a flirty voice. "Sure…. I hope Paul doesn't come looking for you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me, Because Paul is relay into you." Kenny said with dought.

"Kenny, I like you more, I thought he liked Zoey not me! Paul is to shallow for me to like him. You were cuter. Also you look relay cute when you're angry, when you were battling for me." Dawn said while holing Kenny's hand." You looked more cute when you were judging. I looked in your eye and saw you wanted me, so I got angrier at Paul and won. O yeah I have to ask you something dawn….Will you be my girl friend." Kenny asked nervously. "Yes!"

Dawn said with excitement and they both kissed each other. "You done with your yuck fest yet!" Paul shouted. "No! Not yet……um Paul turn around!" Dawn said! Paul, then saw Dawn's Lopunny and use it's ice beam on Paul and went flying.

Paul kept swearing while he flew. Kenny then turned to dawn, with innocent eyes. "Are you ok?" Kenny asked worried. "Are you happy that Paul will leave us alone?" Kenny asked "Yep….." Dawn said nervously. "So…. Should we tell our parents about us?"

Kenny asked. " …….. Um…I don't think we should…" Dawn said while blushing. "Stop blushing. We should head back and pack up to travel." Kenny said sweetly. "Kenny do you want to travel with me." Dawn said while being embarrassed.

"Yes, I will travel with you to make sure Paul doesn't get to you." Kenny said coerced. "I'll race yeah to the hotel." Dawn said. "I'm still going to beat you dawn!" Kenny said in a flirty voice. They raced to the lobby and to the phones to tell there parent about the grand festival. Dawn told her mom about her fifth ribbon.

**What will her mom say about dawn and Kenny traveling together? Look at the next page.**

**The argument**

"Dawn congrats!" Dawn's mom said with glee! "Paul told me that you and Kenny are together." Dawns mom said confused. "(Why can't Paul leave me alone!)" Dawn mumbled. "It's okay just tell me you were going to tell me soon." Dawn's mom said.

"Um…… got to go!" Dawn said while trying to stop the conversation. "Paul also told me you are going to travel with Kenny! The thought of you traveling with a boy you like is so ridiculous! How could you like your rival, dawn you know how stupid it is to like your rival!" Dawn's mom said angrily. "Mom, we like each other! There is nothing you will or can do!" Dawn argued.

"Dawn, I don't want you to get hurt if he dumps you!" Dawn's mom said. "Shut up mom he is not going to dump me! In fact you can talk to him right now." Dawn said with furry. "Okay put Kenny on the phone." Dawn's mom said. "Hi Dawn's mom how are you doing …… that's good! So you want to talk about me and dawn traveling together? Auh….. Yeah….hm mm."

Kenny said on the phone. (What is my mom saying to Kenny! I hope nothing embarrassing.) Dawn thought. The next few minutes dawn tried to listen to the phone call. "Auhhuh… ok, I won't do anything to hurt her… ok... bye... it was nice talking to you too bye." Kenny said sweetly. "Dawn, your mom wants no kissing in public and to sleep in different tent. Also to train everyday."

Kenny said. "What else did she say!" Dawn said impatiently. "Nothing to worry about Dede." Kenny said nervously. "Like this?" Dawn said while kissing Kenny's lips. "Yeah, let's fly on my staraptor to the grand festival." Kenny said. They got on staraptor and flew away. But guess who else was tagging along…. Paul! When will Paul learn he is too shallow….get lost!

**Thank you for reading my story! I'm writing another Pokemon couples story soon! The title will be Johto tears. It about may and drew!**


End file.
